Sentiers ténébreux
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Ils sont proches de la sortie, Sam peut déjà voir la lumière au loin. Dean est derrière lui, il entend le bruit familier de ses pas. Mais il ne se retournera pas. Le mythe d'Orphée, version Winchester.


Note: _Bonjour, tout le monde! Je vous ai manqué? Bon, que je vous aies manqué ou pas, voilà un nouveau one shot. Je l'ai d'abord écrit en anglais pour le "Horror Comment Meme" sur sharp_teeth, en réponse au défi (je traduis): "Dean, Sam - ils sont proches de la sortie, Sam peut déjà voir la lumière au loin. Dean est derrière, Sam entend ses pas familiers. Mais il ne se retournera pas. Une réécriture du mythe d'Orphée." Les citations en italique sont extraites du livre X des Métamorphoses d'Ovide, qui raconte l'histoire tragique d'Orphée et d'Eurydice._

_J'ai écrit deux autres courts one shot pour le "Horror Comment Meme." Ils arriveront en français dans les jours qui suivent. Pour vous mettre l'eau à bouche (ou pour essayer...), voici les défis auxquels ils répondent: 1) "Dean, Sam, John. Situation classique: il fait noir, ils sont au beau milieu de la forêt et chassent une créature quelconque. Soudain, Dean ne voit plus rien et perd ses repères..."; 2) "Sam est dans un hôpital psychiatrique et a des hallucinations de Dean, lui enjoignant de tuer."_

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient, ni les frères Winchester, ni même le mythe d'Orphée.  
_

---

_À travers le vaste silence du royaume des ombres, ils remontent par un sentier escarpé, tortueux, couvert de longues ténèbres._

La lumière au bout du tunnel. Sam parvient à l'apercevoir, ou du moins il se l'imagine. Par moments, il cligne des yeux et ne sait plus faire la différence avec les étincelles qui dansent derrière ses paupières. Mais Sam doit y croire, s'y raccrocher comme il se raccroche à l'espoir. Sortir de là, ensemble, sortir de cet enfer, c'est tout ce qui le fait avancer, alors même qu'il a l'esprit embrumé de fatigue, que ses jambes lui font mal et que le manque d'oxygène met ses poumons à l'épreuve.

Il entend derrière lui le bruit des pas lourds de Dean, son souffle laborieux. Les pas ralentissent, et la respiration se fait de plus en plus faible et irrégulière, mais Sam ne se retourne pas. Non, il ne cède pas. Il glisse sur du sang et marche sur des os qui craquent, le sang et les os des gens qui n'ont pas réussi à s'échapper d'ici. L'odeur de mort s'accroche à lui, mais il y a des heures qu'elle a cessé de le déranger. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à tous ces disparus, ces gens pris au piège dans le noir, leurs mains tendues vers la lumière sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre. Sam frissonne, et ce n'est pas à cause du froid qui s'insinue dans ses os.

Le bruit de Dean qui trébuche, un juron étouffé, et Sam s'arrête net, et doit faire un effort conscient, douloureux, pour ne pas se retourner, ne pas passer son bras autour des épaules de son frère pour l'aider à marcher.

« Te retourne pas, halète Dean d'une voix qui trahit de la souffrance. Faut pas que tu te retournes.

- Je sais, rétorque Sam d'un ton mordant.

- Alors continue à marcher. »

Sam s'exécute.

---

_Elle est rendue à son époux, mais, telle est la loi qu'il reçoit : si, avant d'avoir franchi les sombres détours de l'Averne, il détourne la tête pour regarder Eurydice, sa grâce est révoquée ; Eurydice est perdue pour lui sans retour._

_Ne te retourne pas, _a ordonné la créature, cet enfoiré – un fantôme ou un esprit, ou Dieu sait quoi encore. _Ne regarde pas ton frère et je vous laisserais partir tous les deux._

Il avait trouvé cela tellement facile. Après avoir chercher son frère pendant des jours, après être descendu dans ces tunnels, là où il n'y a aucune lumière, aucun son, aucune vie, Sam avait cru qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus facile que de marcher, tout simplement marcher sans un regard en arrière. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ?

Un pied devant l'autre. Ne pense pas à ce que tu sens sous tes pieds. Combien de temps un homme peut-il durer, sans voir ni entendre, avant de devenir fou ? Mais il n'est pas seul, non, Dean est dans son dos et sa respiration est sifflante – s'est-il blessé à la gorge ou aux côtes, est-il en train de s'étouffer, lentement mais sûrement ? – et la musique de ses pas est incertaine – est-ce qu'il boite ? Sam aimerait passer un bras derrière lui, sentir la chaleur de la main de son frère, mais il n'ose pas parce qu'il ignore si se toucher est aussi contraire aux règles. Il ne veut pas perdre Dean parce qu'il n'a pas lu la clause en petits caractères.

« T'as besoin de t'arrêter ? », demande-t-il, plus pour résister à l'étreinte étouffante du silence que parce qu'il croit que son frère va accepter.

« J'ai besoin… de me barrer… de ce trou à rats. »

La lumière se rapproche, il en est presque sûr maintenant. Elle grandit, aussi inébranlable que le soleil. Sam pense pouvoir en sentir la chaleur sur son visage, mais ce n'est sans doute que son imagination. Il veut tendre la main et toucher la lumière, puis se lécher les doigts et en goûter le miel. C'est complètement dingue, bien sûr. On ne peut pas toucher la lumière, elle est aussi impalpable que l'âme. Elle n'a pas non plus de goût. Sam tire la langue pour humidifier ses lèvres desséchées. Il a soif, tellement soif.

Dean laisse échapper un gémissement sourd. C'est un son atroce, comme un râle d'agonie, et il terrifie Sam.

« Dean ? » appelle-t-il.

Dean ne répond pas, mais Sam l'entend toujours marcher.

« Dean, s'il te plaît », essaie-t-il à nouveau d'un ton plaintif, comme quand il était petit et avait peur du noir. Il n'a pas peur du noir, maintenant ; il a peur que son frère soit mourant et qu'il n'ait plus jamais l'occasion de voir la lumière dans ses yeux. Quelle importance, alors, s'il se retourne ? S'il se repose contre son frère, le prend dans ses bras une dernière fois ?

« Sam, finit par répondre Dean d'une voix rauque. T'arrête pas. »

Sam marche parce que s'il s'arrête ils mourront tous les deux ici, et leurs os viendront blanchir anonymement en compagnie d'un millier d'autres. De cela, il est sûr.

---

_Ils approchaient des portes du Ténare. Orphée, impatient de crainte et d'amour, se détourne, regarde, et soudain Eurydice lui est encore ravie._

La lumière est aveuglante, au point que pendant un instant Sam ne voit qu'une blancheur douloureuse. Il gémit et tombe à genoux. Il sent la caresse du vent sur ses joues, entend le chant des oiseaux, respire l'odeur des aiguilles de pin et de la terre mouillée. Quelque chose de lourd chute à ses côtés et Sam ouvre les yeux brusquement, regarde autour de lui. La lumière du jour le fait plisser des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue la silhouette de son frère replié sur lui-même.

« Dean ! »

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Dean et son frère pousse un grognement. Sam lui tire le bras, lui soutient la tête d'une main, l'aide à s'asseoir et demande, le cœur battant :

« Dean, ça va ? Oh Seigneur, pitié dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

Dean ouvre lentement les yeux. La lumière le blesse aussi, de toute évidence, parce qu'il ne laisse apparaître qu'un liseré de vert.

« On est sorti ? »

Sam sent un sanglot se former dans sa gorge.

« Oui, on est sorti.

- Ça va, toi ? »

Sam se penche en avant et l'entoure de ses bras.

« Oui, ça va. »

Il renifle dans le col de la veste de Dean.

« Faut qu'on revienne pour faire péter ces conneries de tunnels. »

Malgré lui, Sam se met à rire.

_Adieu, lui dit-elle d'une voix faible qui fut à peine entendue ; et elle rentre dans les abîmes du trépas._


End file.
